


За кулисами

by HuRinChi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuRinChi/pseuds/HuRinChi
Summary: Три пары в одном месте, но по разные стороны. Им есть, что сказать, или всё понятно без слов?
Kudos: 1





	За кулисами

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моим друзьям!

У Саймона только двое сыновей, а дочь коротко подстрижена. Делать причёски он не привык. И всё же, не так уж сложно плести косы по обе разноцветные стороны головы Несси. Одна коса для зелёной части, другая - для розовой. Корни натурального цвета уже отрастают, но Саймон решил не указывать на это. Сегодня её первый эфир в ток-шоу. Она основала его под собственным именем. Семейство Джефферсон-Браун имело большие шансы стать почти миллионерами, огромные деньги лились бы с их должностей ведущей программы и наследного управляющего курортным отелем.

Солнце неприятно яркое, оставляет блики на морском горизонте и на громадном бассейне. В тридцати километров от студии записи - их собственный отель. Жизнь среди пальм и тепла похожа на рай. Саймон согласен: если не говорить о насекомых, дорогих ценах и улицах за пределами туристической зоны, то и правда настоящий рай. В этих условиях растут его дети, его родители, друзья. Ради всего этого пришлось... изрядно потрудиться.

\- Готово? - Несси внезапно подаёт голос, и Саймон вздрагивает.

\- А? Блин, нет ещё... Почти.

Кропотливая работа ему не по зубам. Соединение трёх прядей в точном порядке относится к такой работе. Однако, закрепляя косы невидимыми резинками, Сай гордится собственным результатом. Аккуратно и симметрично, почти невозможно для первого раза. Розовая сторона волос, зелёная сторона волос - две половины личности Несси, одинаково любимыми Джефферсоном. 

\- Как я выгляжу? - Несси тянется за зеркалом и смотрит на своё отражение. - М, неплохо.

\- ”Неплохо”? Я их делал тридцать минут! 

\- Как и наших детей, - повисает неловкое молчание, после чего оба громко смеются. - Шучу я, дурачок, всё хорошо ты сделал. Каждый выпуск образ будет новым, смотри не помри.

\- Второй раз я точно не помру, - с улыбкой фыркает Саймон.

Эфир через пять минут. Сай отвлекается на экран своего телефона, чтобы посмотреть время. На обоях высвечивается коллаж из трёх его детей. Квентин, Бетти, Финнес, перечисление от самого старшего к младшему. Квентин почти вылитый отец, в то время как Бетти и Финнес больше напоминают маму. Саймон не привык проявлять нежность, но каждый взгляд на коллаж вызывает у него улыбку. Так и должно быть. Когда в сборе вся семья, так и должно быть.

\- Волнуешься?

Вопрос выскакивает от Саймона непроизвольно, он это не контролировал. Почему бы и нет? Проявление чуткости и внимания оказывает только положительный эффект. Несси оборачивается к мужу, широко раскрыв глаза с длинной тушью.

Никакая слепота одного глаза не испортит подобранный со вкусом стиль и выразительность взгляда. И Саймона никто не переубедит. Главное, что даже в этой серой пелене он видит себя, и большего ему не нужно. Странно получается: некоторые люди, так или иначе сильно повлиявшие на него, слепы на один глаз. Напутствие к чему-то или намёк? Сай не верит ни в то, ни в другое.

\- А почему должна волноваться?

\- Твой первый эфир. Я когда первый раз экскурсию проводил, немного нервничал. И ещё один раз нервничал, когда в моей группе оказались сплошь черномазые. 

\- Ты мне это рассказывал! - внезапно смеётся Несси. - Короче, не волнуюсь я. Не впервые выступаю на людях. Я всегда в себе уверена.

Чистая правда. Раскрепощённость Браун только усилилась в условиях привычного для Саймона быта. А как же - отель, море, бассейн, мини-бар... Всё под рукой, всё за счёт заведения. 

\- Ну, тогда порядок! - Саймон улыбчиво скалится и хлопает жену по плечу, как брата или друга. Почему-то Несси хмурится.

\- Не туда хлопнул.

\- Ага, понял.

Только хотел замахнуться на ягодицы, но внезапно остановился. Нет, это в более приватной обстановке. Из стойки нападения руки переплетаются в защиту и обхватывают Несси за талию. Объятия. Нет ничего лучше простого человеческого тепла. Несси удивлена, но обнимает Саймона в ответ.

\- Ты прямо как неопытный мальчик.

\- Это только на людях. 

Девушка посмеивается. Саймон не вызывает желание оставить. Не вызывает желание уйти ”налево”. Дело не только в материальном достатке и роскоши - есть что-то подсознательное, чувство некоего... Ох, она не знает. Или же не готова себе в этом признаться. Сейчас ей нужно думать совершенно не об этом, ведь скоро она выйдет на сцену и расскажет о чужой истории, оставив на второй план свою. Попрощавшись с Саймоном, она скрывается за дверью с табличкой ”посторонним вход воспрещён”. Трансляция началась после музыкальной заставки.

***

\- У неё отстойная причёска.

Джулия и Сатоми наблюдают за трансляцией через телевизор в гримерке. Стильные, элегантные, Джули со вздёрнутым вверх подбородком и Сато с женственной скромностью - просто такие, какие они есть. Вполне подходящий образ для стилистов в этом месте.

\- Я ей предлагала свои услуги, а она говорит... что ей сделает причёску какой-то ”Саймончик”... - хмыкает Сатоми и отпивает чай из пластикового стаканчика.

\- Проебался Саймончик, видимо, - Джулия, как противоположность, пьёт кофе. - Хоть костюм и макияж сделали цивильный. 

\- С деревенскими косичками всё равно смотрится странно...

Джулия вздыхает. Не от досады, скорее, даже от расслабленности. Ну недоглядели, какая уже разница? Дайте насладиться заслуженным отдыхом! Логичнее было бы уйти пораньше, ведь работы больше нет, но Сатоми настояла на том, чтобы остаться и посмотреть на эфир с первых рядов. Ей нравились ток-шоу. Хотя сама Джули думала, что в них мало толку - сплетничают, токсично шушукаются, портят чужую репутацию... и все смотрят, кивая каждому слову и впитывая совершенно ненужную информацию.

Да и не хотелось смотреть на женатую телеведущую. Слепой глаз, волосы двух разных цветов - больше ничего, по её мнению, не цепляло. Куда больше Джули нравилось смотреть на Сатоми.

Она до сих пор скрывает свои азиатские черты лица, будто прячется от жуткого комплекса. Не стоит переживать, она уже на пути исправления: перестала надевать голубые линзы, к примеру. Нитка для двойного века и розовые румяна, однако, всё ещё дезориентируют. По-прежнему лишняя трата ресурсов, но не стоит на неё давить. От бремени надо избавляться постепенно, не сбрасывать весь груз сразу, а по крупицам.

\- Когда-нибудь и я там окажусь, - произносит Сатоми, откладывая стакан в сторону, - Перед камерой. 

\- Я уже скидывала тебе адрес кастинга, подруга.

\- Ты про тот, где набирают актёров в вестерн? Ну-у-у... я в ту эпоху совершенно не вписываюсь. 

\- Где же ты тогда хочешь сниматься?

Усмешка Джулии совсем тихая и скромная. Все с чего-то начинают, и в данном случае строгий отбор своей стартовой точки как-то... неуместен, что ли. Начинающие актёры берутся за любую, даже самую незначительную роль, лишь бы заполнить резюме и получить бесценный опыт.

Сатоми опускает взгляд и кладёт свою руку поверх чужой. Перебирает чужие пальцы и легко улыбается, не отводя взгляд от экрана. По её мнению, никто не будет красиво смотреться на том же уровне, что и человек по левую сторону от неё. Вы знаете, о ком она.

\- Вопрос не в том, ”где”. Вопрос - ”с кем”.

\- Ооо, даже не думай! Никогда в эту стезю не вернусь, - нервно смеётся Джулия. Её слова не вяжутся с дальнейшими действиями: она не отдёргивает руку и кладёт свою голову на плечо Сатоми. Взгляд обеих устремлён к телевизору. Болтовня, прописанная строго по сценарию, им уже совершенно не интересна - в представлениях и фантазиях их собственное выступление. Как бы они двигались, как бы они говорили, о чём. Это было бы их личное шоу.

Они даже не делятся мыслями и идеями, но будто знают заранее, кто что предложит, уровень взаимопонимания находился выше, чем на планке полуслова. Это их небольшой секрет.

***

Секрет, ужасным образом раскрытый.

Немуи забежала в техническое помещение звукорежиссёра, вся сияющая, с ехидной усмешкой и дёрганными движениями. В её руках проявлялась полароидная фотография Сатоми и Джулии на экстремально близком расстоянии друг от друга. Сделанная исподтишка, всего минуту назад. Сенсация та ещё.

\- Юся-кун, ты видел?! Видел?!

”Юсей-куном” был сидящий напротив аппаратуры Юстас. Он полностью сконцентрирован на многочисленных мигающих лампочках и трансляции, чтобы всё было хорошо. В нужный момент нажал на кнопку, и по ту сторону запустилась музыкальная заставка. Он даже не обернулся в сторону Немуи.

\- Нему, я работаю.

\- Да работай, взгляни только на секунду!

Ему в лицо тычут фотографией девушек. Хотелось раздражённо хмыкнуть: даже если отношения между ними есть, то какое ему до них дело? Юстас никогда не лез в чужую жизнь и не хотел, чтобы лезли в его. Он поджимает губы и отводит взгляд обратно на монитор.

\- Если бы т-ты обличила новую телеведущую в ч-чём-то, то это бы имело смысл...

\- А если бы ты знал, кто эти девушки и чем они известны, ты бы не говорил так однозначно, - хмыкает Немуи и встаёт рядом. Когда она смотрит эфир, в её глазах не мелькало ни толики интереса. Ну да, они всего лишь ”техники”, они всегда выполняют самую неприятную работу. Даже не встретишься со звёздами лично, - Это та девушка, которая из моделей перебиралась в пескоструйщика?

Юстас кивает.

\- Теперь она ещё и телеведущая. Давай скинемся на курсы профориентации для неё, а, Юся-кун?

Девушка громко смеётся. Она никогда не следила за языком, да и отталкивала от себя людей не только этим. Коллеги шутили, что Юстасу для получения помощи и спасения достаточно три раза моргнуть. Он общается с ней тесно, теснее остальных.

Ну да, они ведь женаты.

В какой-то степени она правда съедала от него по кусочку. И, судя по всему, впрыскивала через клыки яд, чтобы жертва потеряла силы и двигалась медленнее. Юстас не чувствует, как длинные пальцы с острыми ногтями уже ощупывают его шею и ключицы. Немуи приобнимает его со спины. Совсем лёгкая, как пушинка.

\- Не в-все быстро находят своё м-место в жизни, как т-ты, - неуверенно проговорил Юс.

\- Ага, универсальный специалист, - фыркает Немуи, сложив голову на макушку Юстаса, - Как журналист, говорю тебе, что она нарушила три правила телеведущего; первое: цвет её волос отвлекает зрителей от восприятия информации, второе: подсматривание в текст занимает больше секунды, а третье: у неё нет...

\- Всё-всё, я п-понял.

\- Ничего ты не понял, нормальный режиссёр таких ошибок вообще допускать не должен, а ведущего нужно тренировать перед первым эфиром.

\- Она т-только учится, будь менее строгой...

Кажется, этой фразой Юстас чуть не подписал себе смертный приговор. Немуи подняла голову и странно на него взглянула, но потом положила обратно. Какое-то внутреннее чувство не позволяло сильно калечить эту милую мордашку. Вряд ли любовь - она не умеет испытывать нечто подобное. Даже желания не возникнет.

\- В самом деле, лучше бы меня взяли: и я говорить громко умею, и сама себе напишу шикарный текст, и смотрюсь нормально. А передача будет называться: ”Криминальные хроники с Канаши Немуи”, второй сезон будет посвящён городским легендам!

Она всегда болтала без умолку, почти проглатывала знаки препинания в интонациях. Как тараторящий человек станет хорошим ведущим? Юстас промолчал. Ему жизнь дорога. 

\- Наверное, это б-будет интересно... - тихо произнёс он. Никогда себе в этом не признается, но он бы правда посмотрел. Как минимум, из интереса к тематике ужасов и криминала. Как максимум, ради хищно улыбающегося лица Немуи.

У Юстаса плывёт в глазах. Он видит на экране уже совершенно другую физиономию.


End file.
